


Untitled Starbuck/Anders ficlet

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbuck doesn't know who she is anymore. Frak that. She doesn't know <i>what</i> she is anymore. Everything's gone upside down and round the bend and outside in until she can't even think anymore. But these things, these she knows for true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Starbuck/Anders ficlet

Starbuck doesn't know who she is anymore. Frak that. She doesn't know  _what_  she is anymore. Everything's gone upside down and round the bend and outside in until she can't even think anymore. But these things, these she knows for true.  
  
1.   
"I'm Lee, and you're Kara." And she didn't know she needed to hear him say the words until he said them, all the smiling faces of the dead surrounding them, Starbuck's own grin flat against her palm.   
  
She remembers lying on the cold sand with Lee, warm with booze and dancing--with  _stopping_ , with the unexpected freedom of standing godsdamned still--and knowing in that moment, as he yelled her name to unknown stars that she was everything she was meant to be.  
  
2.   
"What do you hear?" the old man says.  
  
"Nothing but the rain," Starbuck answers.  
  
"Then grab your gun and bring in the cat."  
  
And she's away, nothing but starshine on her tail.  
  
Starbuck never had a daddy to speak of, not one who stayed anyway. Just a stranger who taught her to play the scales and left before she had time to make them right. Just another loser. Just another deadbeat. Just another mystery.  
  
Bill Adama is the closest thing she'll ever have to knowing what a father's like, what his love means--that precious and terrible gift.  
  
3.  
Sam Anders is her husband. The man she stood before the gods and pledged her life to, the man she's lost and found and stands to lose again.  
  
He's a Cylon. One of the final five. A skin job. A toaster. The enemy.  
  
And all Starbuck can think as she watches his heart beat steadily on the monitor, as she watches his eyes roll behind lids that have been closed for weeks, all she can think of is that first time on Caprica.  
  
 _"Quit frakking around," she says, and he laughs against the curve of her hipbone._  
  
"But I was just getting started," he says, his breath hot on her bare skin. His wet fingers push into her ass--once, twice--and Starbuck's had enough.  
  
"Do it already," she says, drawing her knees up and pulling him forward.  
  
Sam quits frakking around.  
  
Starbuck rubs herself off while he fucks her, the two fingers in her cunt a counterpoint to his cock in her ass. When she comes, everything slows down, stills, until all she sees is the sweat beading on his collarbone, the sun making shadows on the wall.  
  
"I'll come back for you," she says, and she means it.  
  
"I will always find you," Starbuck says to Sam, to the body in the bed that bears his name. "The universe between us, but I won't let you fall."


End file.
